


Визитка

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Science Fiction, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Убедительная просьба не отключать авторский скин! Смотреть сайт лучше с компьютера. Внешний носитель из текста - это флешка!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: 1 Визитка, Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Убедительная просьба не отключать авторский скин! Смотреть сайт лучше с компьютера. Внешний носитель из текста - это флешка!

[- ОТЧЕТ 0 -]  
[- ДОСТУП К ОТЧЕТУ: разрешен -]  
[- СОДЕРЖАНИЕ ОТЧЕТА: введение в цели и положения секретного протокола «ЗФБ-2021» -]  
[- СТАТУС ИСПОЛНЕНИЯ ПРОТОКОЛА: в процессе -]  
[- ЛИЦА, ОТВЕТСТВЕННЫЕ ЗА ИСПОЛНЕНИЕ ПРОТОКОЛА: команда WTF Symbiont 2021 -]  
[- ПОДРОБНЕЕ О ЛИЦАХ, ОТВЕТСТВЕННЫХ ЗА ИСПОЛНЕНИЕ ПРОТОКОЛА: фанаты нейробиологии, зомби-хорроров, сюрреализма и людей в форме и в белых халатах, составляют часть ксенофильного мха общего коллективного разума -]  
[- ОБЪЕКТ: книга-игра “Симбионт” -]  
[- ПОДРОБНЕЕ ОБ ОБЪЕКТЕ: загрузите информацию с внешнего носителя -]  
[- ПОКАЗАНИЯ ЛИЦ, ОТВЕТСТВЕННЫХ ЗА ИСПОЛНЕНИЕ ПРОТОКОЛА:  
1.Различны в отношении внешних данных подопытных объекта и других действующих лиц. Рекомендуется ВНИМАТЕЛЬНОЕ ознакомление с информацией на внешнем носителе.  
2.Получить единый доклад о внешних данных подопытных на объекте и других действующих лиц не представляется возможным.  
3.Объект состоит из четырех частей, данные о частях предоставлены различными операторами.  
4.Получить единый доклад о внешних и личностных данных операторов не представляется возможным. -]  
[- ДОКЛАД ПРЕДОСТАВЛЕН КОРПОРАЦИЕЙ GDC -]  


  
**ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В**

  


**С И М Б И О Н Т**

  


[ ](https://gdccorpmain.000webhostapp.com/)

Авторизация  
Логин: admin  
Пароль: admin  
  
Ctrl+U !!!


End file.
